Recently, along with the rapid development of the technology, mobile products having a biometric identification function have been gradually used in our daily lives. Fingerprint technology has attracted more and more attentions due to the uniqueness of a fingerprint. Push-type and swipe-type fingerprint identification techniques using a silicon-based process have been integrated into the mobile products, and in future, the focus is on the fingerprint identification technique at a display region.
In the related art, a fingerprint identification circuit having the fingerprint identification function typically includes a fingerprint identification member and an array control circuit. During the operation, the fingerprint identification member receives light beams reflected by valleys and ridges of the fingerprint of a user, and then the reflected light beams are scanned and analyzed by the array control circuit, so as to identify the fingerprint.
However, for the fingerprint identification circuit in the related art, in order to enable the fingerprint identification member to receive the light beams reflected by the valleys and ridges of the fingerprint, no black matrix is arranged at a region corresponding to the fingerprint identification member to prevent from shielding the reflected light beams. In the case that the fingerprint identification circuit is not in a fingerprint identifying operation, an external ambient light beam may pass through this region and arrives at the fingerprint identification member, so a service life and reliability of the fingerprint identification member may be adversely affected.